


Long Slow Tease

by Wolfsbride



Series: Tumblr Tales [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judi is a wicked minx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Slow Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [Wrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrice/gifts), [ladyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



Daniel, overcome by the sensation of being watched, looks away from the conversation he is having with a colleague and scans the room. He sees her, a vision in black and green and silver, and his breath catches in his throat. He quickly excuses himself and hurries toward her. 

Her smile is tremulous, uncertain, as if she is unsure of her welcome. Which is, of course, ridiculous. When he reaches her, he takes her hands in his. Lowering his head, he kisses them, looking up to judge her reaction.

When Judi sees Daniel coming towards her, she smiles nervously. She’s worked with many people over her long career and has built many lasting friendships, but the way she and Dan just click, never fails to astonish her. There’s always an undercurrent of anticipation when she knows she’ll be seeing him at one of these award shows – something that isn’t there with anyone else.

When he approaches her, she expects him to greet her verbally or shake her hand or pat her arm. She does not imagine in her wildest dreams that he will clasp her hands in his very large ones and bend his head over them. When she realizes what he’s about to do, her smile fades away. She can’t stop her mouth from falling open. 

Her brows dip. Her forehead furrows in shock. She barely manages to keep from making the sort of noise that would surely draw everyone’s attention to them.

She’s aware she’s gaping gracelessly, but Dan’s breath is warm on her skin; her hands seem dainty wrapped in his huge grasp and her skin is tingling. When she catches his gaze as he leans down, she is surprised and stunned by the emotion she sees.

He kisses her knuckles reverently as though she is his greatest treasure. Judi manages to snap her mouth closed. Her face relaxes but her cheeks heat and she knows she is flushing. 

She continues to hold his gaze and tells herself the way he’s looking at her can’t possibly mean what she thinks it does. She’s old enough to be his mother. She’s got a daughter younger than he is. 

All these thoughts run through her mind, but her body takes no notice. The tingle spreads from her hands to the rest of her. The heat of her blush creeps lower. She hasn’t felt this alive since Michael died.

The absence of guilt makes her feel guilty. She shoves it away. It’s been six god damn years. She’s allowed to have feelings again. The smile returns to her face – strong and sure.

Daniel is relieved when she doesn’t step away from him. He wouldn’t have blamed her. Usually he has more control, but he’s fully aware he’s been heading towards this from the first time he met her. 

This awards ceremony is the last time he will see her until filming for the next Bond movie starts. He can’t bear it. The need to do this – to touch her in this way – has been lurking for weeks. 

He moves nearer, still hanging on to her hands. Their foreheads almost meet. Her eyes have gone all soft and fond. That it’s for him makes his blood sing. 

This close, he can smell her perfume; a light fragrance that teases him. It reminds him of fruit and spice and invokes earth and warmth and home. All the things he’s come to associate with Judi. Despite the fact they’re in a room full of people with paparazzi snapping pictures endlessly, Daniel wants to kiss her desperately; it’s a physical ache.

As much as he hates to, he straightens so that he’s not tempted to give into his desire. He lifts one hand to rest on her shoulder instead. She’s radiant, glowing. Her eyes sparkle; her smile broadens. He can’t help but react. 

It’s not just his face that responds with a smile; his heart beats faster; his body warms. He tugs the hand he’s still holding close to his chest. This draws her closer as well. Now he can feel the heat of her.

Judi lets Dan pull her closer. The weight of his hand on her shoulder anchors, even as it titillates. It’s very hard to be sensible and not wish he was stroking her neck. Especially with Dan still looking at her the way he is. She’s not sure she’s doing any better. 

It’s ridiculous. She’d never trade the years she had with Michael for anything and yet Dan makes her wish she was half her age. He’s been a good companion over the months of filming. Adorably shy at their first meeting and then so much fun once he’d got over his awe of her. She likes that she can shock him with her filthy sense of humour but still make him laugh. She’s going to miss the way he fills her quiet places.

It takes a moment for her to realize her breathing has fallen into synch with his. And then she gets her wish. His hand shifts and his thumb brushes the crook of her neck. It’s like a butterfly’s wing – a whisper of a caress. The contact is barely there, insubstantial, but the effect is stunning. 

She’s almost afraid of the way her body yearns. She’d forgotten she was capable of passion. She sees Dan’s eyes darken and then he’s leaning down and she’s reaching up.

He embraces her and she wraps her arms around his neck. He’s slouched over so much she fears for his spine and still she has to stand on tiptoes to hug him properly. It forces her body tight against his. The contact is electrifying. 

It’s one thing to see Dan’s muscles; it’s quite another to have them plastered along the front of her body. She feels her nipples harden and, embarrassed, she tries to edge away. 

Dan’s face is tucked right next to her ear, so when he clutches her tightly to stop her and groans harshly, the hot rush of breath across her ear, the stark needy sound of it makes her nipples tighten even more and her pussy clench in reflex. In that moment she becomes aware of Dan’s own visceral response. 

His prick is nudging rudely at the apex of her thighs. She immediately remembers how well he filled out his blue swimming trunks and she moans and clings to him. When his hips jerk, pressing him more fully into her, they both gasp.

“Christ, Dan! What are we doing?” Judi is nearly breathless. She should let go, step back, turn away, but she is incapable of doing any of those things. Her breasts are smashed against his chest; his suit jacket rubs against the velvet of her blouse creating a blissful friction.

“Fuck!” Daniel shudders in her arms. He rubs his cheek against hers. “Sorry, sorry. This isn’t the way I imagined this happening.” His voice is rough.

It takes all of her will power but Judi pulls back so that she can look him in the eye again. Dan looks as flushed as she feels. “Thought about it a lot, have you?”

He gives her a lopsided grin. “You have no idea.”

Some sixth sense they both have alerts them and they jerk away from each other just in time for a photographer to snap several pictures without so much as a by your leave. As Judi stands next to Daniel, she forces herself to smile, years of acting allowing her to look natural when all she really wants is to punch the photographer for interrupting.

It’s just as well. Being caught in flagrante delicto wouldn’t be very good for either of their careers. When the woman finally wanders off in search of other prey, Judi turns to him. 

She bites her lip. Now that the moment is over the doubts she had come racing back with even more power. But she didn’t get where she is today by backing down. “Is this something we’re never going to speak of again?” That her voice is steady amazes her. 

Daniel looks like she’s stabbed him. “Judi.” He is anguished. “I know my behaviour was inappropriate but my feelings are very real.”

He’s telling the truth and she curses the timing. This is the absolute worst place for private conversation. Never mind anything else. 

“Fine. We’ll talk later.” She doesn’t dare touch him. Not after the way they both nearly went up in flames earlier. She gives him a little nod and then reluctantly moves away to mingle. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hours later they’re in Daniel’s hotel suite staring at each other. Now that they’re alone, neither of them seems able to find the words. The remainder of the evening had been torture determined as they’d been not to physically interact. 

As Judi watches Dan, she knows he will not make the first move. He still carries too much of that _she’s a Dame_ attitude. If this works, perhaps she can cure him of it.

They should talk – at great length and in great detail. By virtue of their ages, this will be complicated if a relationship is truly what Dan wants. So yes, they should be having a very lengthy discussion. 

Judi shrugs off her jacket, tosses it over the back of the small sofa and then moves toward Daniel. She smiles at the way his eyes widen. When she gets near him, she lifts her scarf from her neck and drapes it around his, using the ends to pull him down to her level. 

Talk is over rated. 

First kisses are usually awkward, clumsy. Noses bump; teeth clack; lips get mashed out of shape. Judi isn’t sure if it’s because she’s watched him kiss his Bond girls multiple times but when Dan’s large hands carefully frame her face, she tilts her head just so as he’s leaning in and their mouths align wonderfully.

Dan’s lips are slightly chapped and the drag of them over her own makes little fizzes start in the pit of her tummy. When he smoothes his tongue over her lips, she presses closer, a whine caught in her throat. She opens her mouth to give him full access.

As his tongue slides over her own, Dan’s thumbs stroke her cheeks. Her hands tighten in her scarf before she lets go to grab at the lapels of his jacket. She shivers as his tongue explores her mouth. She’s happy to let him take the lead. 

His hands slip from her face to cradling her neck as the kiss deepens. Through his touch, she can feel his hands shake and she places her own on his arms, rubbing gently to reassure him. He draws back, breaking the kiss momentarily, but only so that he can place little biting kisses on her mouth. Her fingertips dig into his forearms and she trembles.

When he kisses her properly again, it’s harder than before. Her lips feel swollen and she sways, feeling dizzy with the way her blood is rushing through her body. She’s getting damp and she revels in the sensations. The kiss goes on for a few minutes and then Daniel is mouthing at her jaw line, nipping at her earlobe. 

The change allows her to think a little more clearly and she mutters. “Dan. Dan. Is this all you want?” She still has enough brain cells working to be amused by the way he whines. 

He lifts his head to look down at her and she has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. The man was excavating her tonsils a moment ago and now he’s blushing. She lifts a hand and lays it on his cheek. “Dan?”

The flush darkens and he swallows. “No. Not all.” 

She lets her hand fall away from his face. Backing up a step, she takes his hand in hers. “Come on then.” She leads him to the bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Judi pushes Daniel to sit on the bed. She stands between his legs and he looks up at her, waiting. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. It’s the moment of truth. It’ll be the first time she’s been naked with anyone since Michael. She is no longer young and supple. She wonders if Dan will find her lacking.

He puts a hand on her hip. “If you don’t want to…”

She snorts. “Oh, believe me. I want to.” She decides to stop being a coward. She slips out of her shoes and then pulls her blouse over her head. She hesitates just a second at the waistband of her slacks and then tugs the button open and lowers the zip.

Daniel’s hand tightens, squeezing her hip. “Please. Let me,” he says hoarsely. 

She nods and Daniel raises his other hand and drags her slacks down over her hips and past her legs. She grips his shoulders as the feeling of his palms on her flesh sparks her nerves. The slacks fall the rest of the way to the floor and she steps out of them and shoves them away. She’s left wearing her black brassiere and matching knickers. 

She fumbles with the front clasp of her bra and then peels it away. The straps fall down her arms and she allows it to fall as well. Unsupported, her breasts sag into their normal position. “So,” she says softly. “No fair flower am I. Are you still sure?”

Daniel makes a strangled noise and his hands clutch her thighs forcefully. “How can you not know? I feel like you should be able to look at me and know that I’ve been picturing you naked every fucking night while I wank. I feel like I’m walking around with a bloody sign that says Daniel Craig wants to fuck Judi Dench. In my head, I’ve fucked you so many times and I always feel damn guilty because you’re Dame Judi Dench and I’m not supposed to sully you.”

If she were young, his words would have made her slick. She’s no longer young but the words are powerful nonetheless. She cups his cheeks and kisses him tenderly. “You have my permission to sully me fully,” she whispers against his mouth as she draws back.

His hands leave her thighs and rise to her breasts. They hover a second, as Daniel works up his courage, then settle on the swell of her breasts and cover her nipples. She leans into him and sighs. “It’s okay, Dan. You’re allowed.”

Daniel murmurs her name and then increases the pressure of his grip. He massages her breasts so that his palms rake over her nipples, making them peak even more. She grunts when he pinches her nipples and again when he flicks them with his thumbs. When he ducks his head and takes one in his mouth, her back arches and she grasps at his head and whimpers.

Minutes tick away as Daniel lavishes attention on her breasts. The way he bites and rubs at them leaves them swollen and aching. The sound of their breathing is loud in the silence of the room. 

When Daniel finally pulls away, his pupils are dilated. His hands quiver as they fall to Judi’s hips once more. He snags his fingers in the band of her knickers, but Judi grips his wrists to stop him from yanking them down.

“Judi. Please,” he begs. 

She shushes him, petting his hands. “I’m not stopping you to be mean. It’s just… How much do you know about sex and older women?”

Daniel huffs. “Considering you’re the only _older_ woman I’ve wanted to have sex with and we haven’t managed it yet, not a lot. Why?”

Judi smiles a little at his disgruntled attitude. He _has_ been waiting a long time. Such a good boy. 

“Well, to be blunt, older women don’t get wet the same way younger women do. We need a little help as it were. And I suspect neither of us brought any lube.” She quirks a brow.

Daniel groans and rests his forehead between her breasts. “Judi,” he whines. “I’m _dying_ here.”

She caresses the back of his neck. “I know. You’ve been very patient.” She backs out of his arms and heads to the bathroom. When she returns, she’s carrying a small bottle of lotion. Daniel perks up at that.

Laughing, she shakes her head. “I’m not sure we’ll manage _quite_ what you’re thinking, but we’ll do our best.”

Eyeing the way her breasts are swinging, Daniel says nothing. He merely drags her toward him after she’s placed the bottle on the small table beside the bed. He nuzzles her breasts and then mumbles. “At the moment, I’m about ready to burst. It’ll save you the trouble.”

“Oh, you poor boy. You definitely deserve your turn.” With that Judi, shoves him back a little. She takes one end of the scarf that’s still around his neck and slowly tugs it free. Daniel shudders as it slips away.

Rubbing it between her fingers, she looks at him thoughtfully. “Should I tie you up with it, do you think?” Lifting it, she holds it against his eyes. “Or perhaps this?”

“Fuck. Christ, Judi.” Dan rasps. “I’d like to survive this so we can do it again.”

She chuckles and lets the scarf flutter to the floor. When she reaches for his tie, he grabs at her hands. “I swear to God, Judi. If you don’t rip my clothes off _very_ soon, you’re going to see a grown man cry. You don’t want that, do you?”

She grins. “I take it you’ve had enough of foreplay?”

“Damn right.”

Twisting her hands out of his grip, Judi keeps his comment in mind as she undoes his tie quickly. While she tosses it aside, Daniel unbuttons and shrugs out of his jack and toes off his shoes and socks. Judi makes short work of his shirt buttons and flips the edges open. Then she pauses. 

“Judi.” Daniel growls.

“Sorry. Sorry. Just… A girl likes to look.”

She undoes his cuff buttons and slides his shirt off. When she smoothes her hands down his chest, he inhales sharply. She bypasses the waistband of his trousers to cup the bulge straining the front. Daniel swears and bucks up into her hand. Slumping back on his hands, he lifts his hips after Judi finally opens and unzips his trousers. She yanks them down his legs and off. 

On her knees she has a perfect view of Daniel’s dick. It’s nicely outlined under the white fabric of his pants. Placing her hands on his thighs, she leans down and sucks at the wet patch. He nearly levitates off the bed.

“Bloody fucking hell!” He curls around her, fingers tangling in her hair. His hips jerk up, pushing his cock at her mouth. “Judi. Judi. Judi, please!” Straightening, he pushes her away and wiggles out of his pants.

Using the bed as a support, Judi pushes herself to her feet. She motions him more fully unto the bed and takes up the bottle of lotion she’d placed on the bedside table. She pours a little into her palm and then lies next to him, tucking the bottle between them. 

Propping herself up on an elbow, she stares down at him. She wasn’t joking about liking to look. Dan is a very handsome man normally, and now that he’s had to get extra fit for filming, he’s nothing short of stunning. 

As she looks him over, she notices that his prick has a definite kink to it. It curves to the left and Judi can’t help but wonder what that would feel like sliding inside of her. Her pussy throbs.

He gazes back at her, nervous. He licks his lips.

“Judi?”

Dipping her head, she kisses him softly and lightly brushes the tips of her fingers down his torso. She teases the tip of his cock, before cupping it in her palm and squeezing gently. Daniel’s hips jerk up. 

Deepening the kiss, Judi opens her hand a little and slips it down to hold the shaft. The lotion makes the glide easy and Daniel moans into her mouth as she moves her hand up and down languidly. She alternates between thumbing at the head of Daniel’s prick and twisting her palm over the tip. His grunts of pleasure make her ache and she rubs her thighs together.

She shares a few more kisses as she keeps the leisurely pace. Daniel shifts restlessly, hips rolling impatiently. His right hand comes up and wraps around the arm that Judi is using for a brace. He strokes from her elbow to her wrist and she pulls back to look at him.

“It really is a monster, isn’t it?”

Daniel whimpers; his body flushes. “You seem to have that effect,” he pants.

The back of his right hand rubs against her nipple, sending a jolt through her. She lowers her hand to the base of his cock and tickles his balls with her fingers. Daniel spreads his legs, and hunches up, begging without words. She keeps to the tempo.

“Judi.” He gasps. His hand clenches on her arm.

She stops briefly in order to add more lotion. When she touches him again, she uses just her fingertips, trailing them up and down the shaft, ghosting over the tip of his prick and then barely rubbing over his balls. She rolls them lightly in her palm and Daniel cries out. 

Watching Daniel unravel is making her pussy twinge. She wants to ride his cock in the worst way. Sadly, though the lotion might be adequate for a hand job, it’s less than what she’d need for herself. And Dan is large. She doesn’t fancy having to limp out of the hotel. That would really set tongues a-wagging. 

Judi plays with Daniel’s balls and dick until his balls grow taut and his shaft stiffens. The head of his prick is flushed with blood and swollen. She uses just the side of her hand, slowly caressing the underside of his cock. By the time she wraps him fully in her palm, Daniel is muttering please over and over. She loosens her grip enough that he can fuck her hand.

“Tell me, Dan.” She watches as he tries to focus. “You said you imagined me naked; thought about fucking me. Tell me.” 

Daniel’s hips thrust frantically chasing his release. 

Judi holds him tightly. “Tell me.”

Daniel wails. “Fuck. Please. I… Don’t…” He stares up at her, dazed. “Between… Between our scenes… During the breaks… Fuck. M would tear a strip off Bond and I’d… I’d get so fucking turned on. I’d have to go… take care of it. I’d strip you out of her clothes. Fuck my hand and pretend…. Pretend I was fucking you.”

Twisting his hips, Daniel tries to get her hand moving again. “Oh Christ. In the Bahamas. On the beach. You were sitting there with your suit straps down. I just wanted… wanted…” 

Judi can see that Daniel has reached the end of his endurance. She takes pity on him and jerks him off rapidly. He keens as his hips rock back and forth. His hand squeezes her arm; his body stiffens. His hips twitch and then he’s coming, shooting over her hand and up onto his stomach. She slows her movements, easing him down from his high.

Daniel stares at her blearily. “I think you killed me.”

Judi chuckles.

“No, seriously. Bury me now,” Dan groans.

She bends to kiss him. She let him have his way earlier, so she doesn’t feel bad about tangling her tongue with his and sucking. She can feel him making a valiant effort to respond to her. She’s tickled; she’s worn out the great Daniel Craig.

Squirming, she wiggles until she’s able to get the bottle of lotion out from where it was jabbing her in the ribs and then she tosses it over the side of the bed. She presses into him, hooking her leg over his and humping his knee. When Daniel tries to roll over onto her, she puts a hand on his chest and kisses his shoulder. 

“It’s alright, you know. You don’t have to impress me. I’m quite capable of taking care of myself.”

Daniel looks mortified. “I don’t want you to have to take care of yourself. That’s supposed to be my job.”

Smirking, Judi slides her hand over Daniel’s now flaccid prick. “What? Take care of me with this?”

Scowling, Daniel tucks a hand between their bodies and rubs at the wet crotch of Judi’s knickers, pushing the fabric up. Judi’s smirk disappears and she grinds down against Daniel’s hand. She rocks back and forth for a minute and then stops, scrambling off his body. 

She shoves her knickers down and off, kicking them to the end of the bed before cuddling back up to Daniel. “Okay. Have at it.”

Smiling at her fondly, Daniel slips his hand back between her legs. He teases her folds and then, feeling her tremble, he presses a finger inside her pussy. She’s warm and tight and his prick twitches against his thigh. He pushes deeper before pulling back and pushing in again. 

Judi gasps. Somehow, in all of this, she’d forgotten how big Dan’s hands were. One finger almost fills her; two would feel divine. “More,” she mutters.

Daniel slides his hand back and then pushes in with two fingers at once. He twists them back and forth, rubbing against the walls of Judi’s cunt, pressing up against her clit. As he wanks her, he dips his head. He kisses her hard, his tongue fucking her mouth the way his fingers are fucking her pussy.

Judi jerks her head away from Daniel’s. She twists her hips; her breath comes in short gasps. She clutches at his hand and thrusts it up, grinding down against Daniel’s palm. 

Clenching around his fingers, she comes with a shudder and a sharp cry. He strokes her through her orgasm, curling his body close to hers as she flops onto her back. Her legs fall open and Daniel gently slides his fingers free. 

“Mm,” she sighs. “Now I’m dead.” 

“A right pair we are.”

Judi turns her head to look at him. He’s licking his fingers clean. When he sees her watching, he makes a show of it. She slings an arm around his neck and tugs. “Come here, you prat.”

He falls onto her, but keeps most of his weight off her by bracing his arms. They kiss unhurriedly, lazy now that the urgency is gone. Judi tugs at Daniel’s bottom lip as he pulls back.

“Will you stay?”

She looks at his hopeful expression and finds she can deny him nothing. “For a little while, yes. But I should go before morning. It wouldn’t do for anyone to see me leaving your suite.”

He frowns.

“Dan.”

“I know. I suppose I’ll have to get used to it.”

“Yes. I suspect everyone would have a collective coronary if we stepped out together.” She shoves at his shoulder. “Let me up so I can get the lights.”

He moves over and sits up so she can get out of bed. He gets up himself and turns the bedcovers down, then watches as she wobbles over to flick off the lights. There’s a dull glow from a night light, enough that Judi can see her way back to him.

When she crawls back into bed, he slides in behind her, tucking one arm around her waist as he pulls the covers up with the other. She rests a hand on the arm around her waist and he rests his chin on the top of her head. They both drift off to sleep.


End file.
